Embodiments of the invention relate to aligning an optical fibre with an optical device, component or package such as an optical transducer or sensor.
The alignment of an optical device to an optical fibre, which energises and/or measures a response of the optical device, is critical to its performance. Failure to align the two successfully would result in an unacceptable loss of signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,456 discloses an assembly for aligning an optical fibre to a semiconductor laser. An optical fibre is threaded through a tube and soldered to it. The tube is slid into a flange provided on a wall of a housing containing the semiconductor laser. A seal is formed between the flange and the tube by applying pressure via a cap. The alignment of the fibre to the laser is adjusted by tightening or loosening the cap while monitoring the light output from the fibre.
However, conventional fibre alignment using manual calibration and positional adjustment is time consuming, expensive, prone to error and impractical in many applications. Furthermore, when used at elevated temperatures and pressures, thermal expansion of components may lead to further misalignment.